


Fire & Ice

by merentha13



Series: Partners [19]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Series: Partners [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/771228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Fire & Ice

“We sleep safe in our beds because rough men stand ready in the night to visit violence on those who would do us harm.” - George Orwell

  
  


[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/223147/223147_900.jpg)  



End file.
